1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pouch for a wedge-shaped cosmetic foundation sponge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cosmetic foundation sponge is used to apply bottled foundation makeup. After use, it is wet and saturated with makeup and gets all over other makeup in a makeup bag, plus the makeup bag itself.
Numerous innovations for makeup related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovation- may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,548 to Rost teaches the ornamental design for a make-up case.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,332 to Parkhurst teaches a cosmetic bag or case for carrying cosmetic articles and the like. The bag can be any shape or size. The illustrated bag includes a top cover and a bottom cover, which can be hinged together. These covers can be made of plastic, cloth, or some other suitable, flexible or rigid material. A hook and loop strap member extends across at least part of this cover on the interior of the bag. A second hook and loop strap is adapted for mating engagement with the first strap. Padding is located adjacent the hook and loop straps. When a cosmetic article is secured between the first and second hook and loop straps, the article resiliently and frictionally engages the padding, and is thus retained in a substantially immobile position within the cosmetic bag.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,879 to Nakamura teaches a re-sealable dispenser container and a process for producing the container. The dispenser-container comprises a main container body made of impervious material with at least one opening, a flap having a pressure-sensitive adhesive surface and fixed to the main body at one end thereof to cover the opening, and a non-adhesive member adhered to the adhesive surface and which member is used for closing the opening in order to prevent the adhesive surface from directly contacting the contents. The process comprises punching a perforated line in a sheet used for the main body, disposing a flap on the sheet so as to cover the perforated line, fixing one end of the flap to the sheet, and sealing the sheet longitudinally and transversely. The dispenser-container contains two fluidly isolated chambers, one for containing a first type of wet tissues and the other containing a second, different type of wet tissues.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,838 to Cancelosa et al. teaches a dispenser for the convenient application of a liquid facial cover make-up that has means for the daubing and blending of the make-up without the user's fingers having to touch the make-up. The dispenser comprises a container for holding the liquid cover make-up, a reservoir base positioned on the container and having an opening therethrough so as to be in communication with the container's contents, an applicator sponge positioned in the reservoir base with a retainer sleeve to hold it permanently in place, a blender pad base and blender pad removably positioned over the applicator sponge and a cover cap removably positioned over the blender pad base.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,556 to Audebourg et al. teaches a make-up box comprising a case constructed of two case parts articulated one on the other, a mirror being arranged in a first case part and a platform bearing one or more make-up products on one of its faces being arranged in the second case part. The second case part is at least partially transparent and the platform is arranged so as to be movable and rotatable through 180 degrees in the said second case part so as to be able to occupy two positions such that the make-up products supported by the platform may be turned towards the second case part in a first position and turned toward the first case part in the second position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for makeup related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.